tatteredweavefandomcom-20200213-history
Cheerful
A Kith develops the cheerful personality when the user gives the Kith "fun, silly, and unhealthy items. (What would Piper like?)" or a Cheerful Change of Heart. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * Hiiiii! * I'm going to win a trophy someday! * Isn’t it a great day? If only because you’re here with me. * Let’s play together! * You’re such a good friend, (username)! *''If Blepper:'' Y’know what’s really fun? Competitive hopscotch! *''If Bumblebunnee:'' What do you call a positive Bumblebunnee? A hop-timist! *''If Cinis:'' Ooh! Ooh! What should we play with next? I’ll add it to my hoard! *''If Ferrec:'' Race you to the next page! *''If Flipperfin:'' Splish, splash, let’s play in the bath! *''If Gemwing:'' I've got a song stuck in my head! Want to sing along with me? *''If Hermithog:'' My colors always brightest when you're around, (username)! *''If Licorne:'' If I was part dandelion, I’d let you make a wish on me! *''If Lumence:'' Want to play Lumence tag? You hide with all the lights off, and then I have to find you! It’s like flashlight tag, but I’M the flashlight! *''If Phowl:'' How about I tuck my wings in real tight and you roll me down a hill? Wheeeeeee! *''If Pluff:'' Let's roll down a hill together! I’m very aerodynamic. *''If Scalyx:'' My tail wags every time I see you! *''If Talion:'' Timers make everything more fun. It’s a countdown! It’s a race! Go, go, go! Hahaha! Top of Page *''Homepage:'' You’re back! Let’s play! *''Kith Allies:'' TAG! You’re it! *''Kith's Profile:'' Hehehe, you found me! Now it’s your turn to hide! *''Different Kith's Profile'': Ah!! New friend!! *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' Let’s be friends with EVERYBODY! *''Dressing Room:'' I giggle whenever the Staff misspell the item label. Oh! But of course we should also report it so they can fix it. *''Message Center (Notifications):'' Sometimes keeping this inbox clean is like playing whack-a-mole! ...now that gives me an idea... *''Message Center (Messages):'' Let’s invite our friends over to play! *''Inventory:'' Oh man, I bet anyone would be jealous of all our cool stuff! *''Quest Page:'' Bet you can’t beat your record speed for finishing quests! Ready? GO!! *''Settings:'' Use the referral tab to bring in new friends to play with! *''Achievements:'' Let’s make a game of who can earn the next one! Hehe! *''News:'' We should leave some feedback in the replies! *''Forums:'' Let’s find a fun forum game to play with everybody! *''Friends:'' You can get through anything with a little help from friends! *''Trades:'' Sharing is caring! *''Marketplace:'' The Marketplace is great practice with numbers. Here, I’ll show you! *''NPC shops:'' Let’s say hi to EVERYbody! *''Games:'' Eeee, this is one of my favorite places! Cooking Before Cooking * Aww. This doesn't look like a very good place to play. Unless we're having a food fight? No? Darn. * Cooking is like a game in it's own way, isn't it? I bet we could make up some rules or points or something to have even more fun! * Can I lick the spoon after? Please? After Cooking * Ooh, ooh, ooh, are we gonna eat that? Yum! * That was fun, let's do it again! * Yay! Time to eat? Time to eat! Misc *''Achievement:'' ? *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) rolls around in boredom and whines, “Aww, we played with this last time...” *''Marketplace Sale:'' ? *''Marketplace Expiration:'' (item name) expired without any sale in the Marketplace. “Aww, boo!” (Kith name) makes silly noises at your (item name). “No one else knows how fun this stuff is!” Transformation * ? Category:Personality